User blog:LadyAshla/Battle Mechanics
This is a guide for more advanced battle mechanics. If you're looking for basic battle mechanics, please refer to the Otogi Master Guide. Other advanced mechanics can be found at this blog post here: http://otogi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LadyAshla/Mechanics_%26_Mathematics Thanks to Athora, Desu, Banila and the rest of Das Bénévolents for helping with buffs/debuffs/status effect mechanics. General Stuff *Units do 10.75% of their attack in damage to ranged units. *Units do 9.25% of their attack in damage to melee units. **This quantifies the natural defence boost of melee units as being ~16.2% damage reduction *Healers heal for 10% of their attack. *Critical hits will do double the normal damage, and can also apply to skills. **Enemies are also capable of critting with both their normal and skill attacks *Crit rate depends on daemon type- ranged daemons have high crit rate, while melee daemons have low crit rate *Units will attack the closest enemy in their row. Units in the middle row will attack the nearest enemy. *Units recover 15% of their total HP at the end of each wave. *Finishing enemy off with skill doubles chance of recovering 1 mana. **Finishing enemy off with skill doubles chance of drops. *Enemies generally flash 3 times before casting skills. *Enemy skills can be interrupted during casting by attacking them with a skill. Enemies will attempt to recast the skill afterwards. **Conquest bosses will not attempt to recast their skill. Skills & Shards *1-3 shards are randomly obtained at the start of each wave. *1 shard is gained for every 10 seconds spent in a certain wave. **The timer resets at with each new wave. **Shards are gained every 5 seconds in conquest battles. *Skills go up by 1 in cost every time they are used. *If a skill is not used for 20 seconds, the skill cost reduces by 1. **The cooldown can be viewed by holding down the skill icon. *Stranger helpers' skills always cost 3 shards. *If a Revival Talisman is used, 2 extra shards are granted. Buffs, Debuffs and Status Effects *All buffs and debuffs are capable of stacking *Damage/stats are calculated in 3 layers: Base stats, out-of-battle effects (bonds) and in-battle effects (buffs/debuffs/type advantage) *Buffs/debuffs in the same layer stack additively **e.g. Muramasa's ability and Princess Saho's skills result in a total buff of (1 + 0.15 + 0.37) = 1.52 or +52% to damage dealt (increase damage dealt skill + increase damage dealt skill) *Buffs/debuffs in different layers or of different type stack multiplicatively **e.g. A 5% Skill DMG bond and Mjölnir's ability result in a total buff of (1 + 0.05) x (1 + 0.2) = 1.26 or +26% to Mjölnir's skill damage (skill damage bond x skill damage ability) **e.g. Freyr's skill and Mjölnir's ability result in a total buff of (1 + 0.36) x (1 + 0.2) = 1.63 or + 63% to Mjolnir's skill damage (damage dealt skill x skill damage ability) For a more detailed examples and analysis, click here *Status effects are classed as strong (freeze, petrifaction), normal (stun, silence, paralyse, sleep) or damaging (burn, poison) *Strong and normal status effects do not stack, but overwrite each other **Strong status effects can only be overwritten by other strong status effects *Strong and normal status effects stack with damaging status effects **e.g. A daemon can be both stunned and poisoned at the same time *Damaging status effects will stack if they are of different type or nature ** eg. poison from Mephistopheles' skill will stack with poison from his normal attack ** eg. poison from Mephistopheles will stack with burn from Adramelech *Damaging status effects of the same type and nature will overwrite one another **Poison from Mephistopheles' skill can get overwritten by poison from Basilisk's skill Team Positioning There are 6 possible positions where your units can stand on the screen: 5 3 4 1 Enemy units 6 2 Melees will start filling slots in this order: 1, (3), 2, 5, 6 Ranged and healers will start filling slots in this order: 1, 2, 4, 5, 6 *The order in which daemons start filling slots is the same as the order they're in on the team. **Melee daemons take priority when slots are filled. *Melee daemons will only fill slot 3 if there are 3 or more melees on the team. *Friend units will generally occupy positions 2 (melee) or 6 (ranged/healer). Team positioning can be used to best take advantage of daemons' skills: *Melee daemons with single-target skills should be placed in positions 1/3 - boss usually spawns in the middle or up top *Melee daemons with surrounding AoE skills should be placed in position 1/3 - more enemies in AoE range **Melee daemons should also be paired with a strong ranged unit to take down a frontline more easily, allowing the melee daemon to rush to the backline, upon which all enemies will be in AoE range *Strongest ranged daemon in position 4 - more likely to attack what other daemons are attacking and not rush forward. Modifiers Listed are the minimum values for each skill/ability modifier. Each modifier describes a range of possible values (eg. Moderately increases damage dealt = increases damage dealt by anywhere between 10-24%, depending on the daemon). Hidden Achievements *Use a revival charm = Revival Charm *Fail a battle 10 times = Tonic *Finish a battle with no skills = PUP *Use the same skill 10 times in one battle = Charm *Kill an enemy at full HP with one normal attack = Revival Charm Category:Blog posts